Sorrowborn: The Tale Of Two Lovers Torn Apart
by Chang Kuei
Summary: Oh, love, do thee forefend? That what swift begun, swift shall end! ZeLink


A/N: Minor changes done, here's the first chapter :) enjoy and **DO review.**

* * *

_Sorrowborn: The tale of two lovers torn apart_

From behind the curtains of a small room in the palace hall, Zelda peered breathlessly at the huge crowd gathered inside that day. In a moment music would echo across the marble walls of the castle and her father would summon her forth. She smiled slightly. She was a fine dancer, just like her mother used to be, and the dress that Kirian had made her was tight in all the right places. Even if the young man was accustomed to seeing beautiful young women, she knew she could seduce him. Men were like that when she dressed and danced like this, so gullible, even the hardest of them. Next to her, her best friend was grinning like and idiot in excitement. From their position they could hardly get a good glimpse at the hero past the crowd, standing beside her father's chair. On the other side of the throne stood Impa, looking as serious as ever and gazing around the room in boredom. She glanced at him for a few more seconds before turning to her friend with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, you have it bad!" Kirian burst into laughter at the sight of her lost gaze.

"Is it that noticeable?" She whispered softly.

"Quite. Oh, hey, Zelda, isn't that the prince of Ilanthia?" The girl pointed at the stands, where an unknown man who now sat on a chair next to the king.

"Oh, yes…" She muttered distractedly.

She had forgotten about the prince. He was the son of Baron Glass, a man that had served her father for years before the king had claimed him ruler of the lands next to Hyrule. She sighed in annoyance. The man was laughing and drinking merrily. His hair was dark, unlike hers, and his smile was bright. He was handsome enough. Not stunningly handsome, but good enough for her father, and that was good enough for her, he had assumed. She had heard stories of so many Barons that acted like brutes, who did nothing better than to breed their wives for sons. He didn't seem like the kind to her. Much more to her liking, neither did Link.

He was the most handsome of the men in her court, with golden hair that gleamed under the glare of torches in the room, tall and lean, with the look of an angel about him. He was as strong and as handsome as a God to her, and she was sure all the women in Hyrule agreed. Like everyone in Hyrule, she had heard (and lived) some of his adventures and conquests as the legendary hero of the land. Her father hadn't wasted a second in deeming him his golden knight and giving his daughter another trustworthy guardian. Unlike all those other warriors in the court, with heavy mustaches and eyes that gazed fiercely, Link looked tame and understanding. And that was all she looked for in a man.

"Look, the tumblers are leaving!" Kirian pointed excitedly at the main table of the hall, where the entertainers where bowing and leaving the floor. As they left, Zelda finally caught a good look at her lover….

No, she corrected herself. Not her lover. Not _yet_. He would have to accept her first, make approaches, and then they would be together. For that she needed to be perfect, just perfect for the perfect man. How many women had he been with? Had he any lovers in his adventures? And she, still a virgin had to seduce him. The thought made her pulse beat faster.

"God, I need to see him. I haven't seen him in a week. What's taking father so damn long?!" She groaned.

"Easy now." Kirian moved her head to the right and took another look at the hall "The musicians are here." She smiled widely "Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready in my entire life."

--

Link watched with interest as the jugglers and acrobats left the floor. A few of the female entertainers waved, winked and blew kisses at him suggestively as they walked away past the velvet curtains of the castle's dining hall. He had been enjoying the show, it gave the Hylians in the room something other to stare at than him. It wasn't like he disliked the people; it was just that getting stared at everyday was becoming quite annoying. Now musicians appeared in the lighted floor of the hall. They were all dressed in rich lively colors that matched those of the torches above them. Two lute players, two violinists and a harp player sat in three corners, each of them clearing a space in the center of the room. The sight of them made the youth groan in distaste.

"Oh, no." He said, already prepared to be bored.

Next to him sat the young prince of the neighboring kingdom with a smile plastered in his face. He was talking to the king, but when the musicians arrived, their conversation ended abruptly. The king seemed distracted now.

"More music, my lord?" The prince, Dolohov, asked him with interest. Strangely, the once lively room had gone quiet as soon as the group had arrived. The violinists readied their bow and strings, so did the harpist. The flute players raised their instruments and readied themselves.

"My people of Hyrule," The king's voice boomed in the silence of the castle. "I give you all a special treat, the most beautiful rose in my garden- my daughter Zelda."

"Daughter?" The prince inquired once the king had sat down once more "I though you had a son." He gestured with his chin at the general a few chairs down form them. Link rolled his eyes. Of course this man was playing dumb to please the king, or rather to shame him.

"I had." The man sighed sadly "But I lost him at war a long time ago. Didn't your father tell you? In that war…that's where he lost an eye." He shook his head slightly, as if the words had brought unwanted memories with them before turning to the Dolohov again, this time with a smile. "She is the most precious thing I have, now she will dance for us." The ruler's face glowed with pride as he sat down on his throat, eyes glimmering with warmth as he stared at the curtains across the great hall.

"Should I take him down for a better view?" Impa asked out of nowhere, taking a quick glance at Link.

"Ah yes. Prince Dolohov, we have given you the best seat of the castle, below us and right in front of our dancer. Please let my trusty servant guide you there." The prince nodded eagerly and bowed before parting to the lower stands with Impa. Confused, Link turned to his ruler. The bearded man smiled warmly at the boy and gestured to the chair next to him, right where Dolohov had been sitting. Not wanting to seem rude, Link strode over and sat in the comfortable silk of the chair.

"Cassandra!" The man boomed "Two goblets of ale for the uncle and hero!" A supple woman with long lustrous locks of dark hair, full lips and the shortest skirt and most revealing tunic Link had ever seen brought forth two drinks and left, but not before glancing at him with lustful eyes. Link thanked her (once he found his voice) and turned to the ruler, who now looked at him with a large, knowing grin.

"Beauty, isn't she?" The king sighed sadly "She's Zelda's only cousin, you can tell by the features…" He frowned before turning to look at the hall again.

"My daughter dances for one man only, and I can only hope that man notices before it's too late." Before Link could even ask, look at the king, the man clapped his large hands and the music began.

The violinist began to play first, the instrument's sound echoing strangely in Links head. Next came the lute, the musicians plucking the string so delicately it reminded him of the soft patter of rain against the leaves in Kokiri forest. The harp was the last to be heard, wrapping around the other sounds like a ribbon. The music they made was beautiful. Link felt extremely calm all of a sudden. With a content sigh, he slid further into the cushioned surface of his chair. Even the ever vigilant Impa seemed to be pacified by the sound, her expression turning from stern to a sudden blankness. Link shook himself enough out of his stupor to wonder where the princess was. His question was answered when the larger velvets curtains opened with a gust of wind.

Gliding with inhuman movemets came a lithe and delicate figure with a long golden mane that rivaled the sun's and a dress of silver and dark blue. The naked soles of her feet moved so gracefully that they gave the appearance that she was floating. Her porcelain face was slightly flushed, her dark eyes binding those who she looked at. The king lowered his eyes from his daughter and turned at the young man behind him. Much to his surprise, the boy was more interested in the ale he was drinking and the newly arrived food that the servants had brought. The king shook his head and turned to his daughter again. Perfect. She was flawless in every way. Her dress clung to her shapely form as she danced in delicate patterns on the blinding white floor.

The music stopped.

Link lowered his goblet, his eyes narrowing. The folds of her dress pressed tightly against her, showing of the perfect curves of her breasts and hips. The music started abruptly again. Now she was nearing the stands, her dark azure eyes glued to his icy blue ones. She twirled around, hair flaying seductively with her. The music was nearer, louder now, and the princess was mesmerizing. Every pair of eyes in the room looked at her, admiring her grace. Link clutched onto the arms of his chair tightly. He forced himself to look away from the beauty, and focused instead on his meal.

Zelda's air was driven away from her lungs the exact moment when their eyes met. She twirled around and around trying hard not to break their contact, and to please the crowd at the same time. Something about his eyes radiated beauty. Was it the way he was looking at her now? Or was it her longing growing stronger by the minute? She didn't know. But right there and then, he was the fairest man she had ever seen her entire life, and she_ had_ seen many men, most of them suitors. His muscles where brought out by the fine gold tunic he was wearing for the night's event, and she found it extremely seductive. He brought out something primal and carnal inside of her, the longing for a man's touch. And yet, something gentle stirred within her, she wanted to love and be loved back by the man she dreamed about every day since meeting him at the tender age of eleven. He looked away, and the air she had been holding inside came out as a dejected sigh.

"Look at her, she's beautiful!" The king whispered close to him.

Link nodded. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny, but he found himself forcing the thought as far from his head as possible. He wanted nothing to do with things like this. Suddenly, he was in the Kokiri forest again, alone and confused with nobody looking after him. He was desperate for a loving touch. He could never hope for a woman like this. Princesses where for princes, not for men who wasted their lives adventuring far from their home or saving the world. Many women favored him, but he couldn't find himself next to them. He felt nothing right now, it was just a weird sort of friendly attraction, he reminded himself. Zelda was pretty, they where friends and he was a hero destined to live his whole life alone.

"Oh, she's lovely, Sir." He finally answered the king while playing with his refilled goblet. "A fine dancer, too."

"My daughter _is_ a fine dancer, just like her mother. It is a gift bestowed upon her at birth by the three goddesses." He shot the youth a curious look "You like her?"

"Like her? She's my friend, My Lord. A treasure to those around her. One of the lovely ladies of the court." Link answered as politely as he could muster.

"Ah, but Zelda is the fairest, don't you agree?" The king said with an arched eyebrow and a quirky grin.

"I can't say, my lord, I only look at people with friendly eyes." Then they said no more, concentrating once again on the dancing princess.

She twirled and twirled about, until sweat ran down her brown and her hair plastered to her forehead. The music came to a sudden stop once more, and she fell to the floor dramatically. She raised her head up to meet her father's expectant gaze, golden locks of hair flew back as she smiled sweetly at her father. Link sighed breathlessly _"beautiful." _

"Beautiful!" Dolohov broke into applause for the girl, and she blushed lightly, bowing for the prince.

"Thank you, My Lord." She said to him before turning to Link. He was still looking away from her glowing form.

"Rise, daughter." The king of Hyrule said. Zelda did as she was told without taking her eyes off him. She didn't face away shyly from her father's rich brown eyes as Link had seen her do many times, instead she stared at him head on. Link had barely returned his gaze to her when her eyes flickered to him. The sudden eye contact startled him, but it was she who looked away this time, blushing slightly.

"I'd say you're a fine dancer. The finest I've ever seen so far. Right, guardian?" Link hadn't expected the prince to turn to him and ask that, so he shot the man a curious glance before nodding.

"I would, My Lord." he said seriously

"Good, now let us sit for a while and enjoy our food."

From the grand doors south bustled a handful of chefs and maidens with platters full to the brim with food. Link frowned. Hadn't everyone eaten earlier? He had. So had the king. He turned to his right to find the king already pouring ale into his goblet. The warrior shook his head.

"No more ale for me. I've already had five cups." He said lightly, hoping that the king didn't take the rejection badly.

"Oh, but we may have something to toast about, my boy!" He filled the cups to their brim and handed one to him. A thoughtful frown crossed the elder's face.

"What is it, my king?" Link probed, placing the cup on the floor to turn to the man.

"You're a good man, Link. You saved the land, brought us peace and helped the people in need, you truly are a hero. Most of all, you have brought me peace of mind, something I had never expected to have since I lost my wife and was left to raise my daughter by myself."

Link shifted in his seat, embarrassed by the sudden praise that the king had showered him with "Thank you, My Lord. I expect nothing in return as long as these lands are peaceful."

"I know you expect nothing in return, my boy, I believe you. But I still want you to have something, something that will tie you to my castle for the rest of your years, as proof of my trust and respect for you."

"Sir…I really don't need--"

"I offer you my most precious possession, the one thing I value more than life itself…"

"Sir-- _please_!" Link begged. The air was being driven away from his lungs with each word. He wanted to hear none of this. He was desperately trying to stop the man.

"A wife, Hero of time."

"What, Sir?" He stared at the man dumbfounded. He looked at Impa, who was now halfway up the stairs to where they currently sat, for an explanation but she merely shrugged.

"A wife," the king repeated simply "to bear you children and support you when you're in need."

"A- A _wife_? For m- _me_?" He blurted out a bit louder than he intended and the man had to shush him.

"Surprised, I know. But you are a young man, already of age and ready for heirs. This is how we bond our most loyal servants to the royal family." He bent closer to Link before whispering "And I am not well of health, you and Impa know that. I'm old, Link, I know that if I am to fall to a sickness, I will never rise again."

"Yes, _but_--"

"She is the greatest gift I can give you, take her and she will please you. She will give you beautiful children, and the title of king once I'm gone. She will give you peace of mind, isn't that what you want, Link?"

Struck with disbelief and speechless, Link looked at Zelda. She was still breathing hard from her dancing, but she met him with a loving smile. He chewed on his lower lip, unable to find a way to answer the question without offending them both. The doors banged open, and a dozen armed men came through. The king sprung off his throne and Link did the same, hand clutching his sword in case of emergency.

"_King…we were attacked_! The southern border of Hyrule is on fire, so is the Gerudo's fortress!" The general panted heavily, clutching to his ribcage, his fingers were bloodied where they touched the silver of his chain mail. The kings face turned dark as he looked at Link. The boy nodded and speed out of the hall, still clutching the handle of his weapon tightly.

"How many did we lose?' He asked while shooting his daughter an apologetic look.

"Nine men in the front and three Gerudo warriors. There are monsters lose on the land! We need more backup!" The general grimaced in pain.

"Tell the villagers to remain inside their houses, assemble the rest of our troops and form a barrier around the villages and towns." the king boomed as he turned around to tell his guests. The general winced and saluted before turning on his heels to gather his army.

"And Impa, Kirian--" The king signaled to the women "Take Zelda to a place where she can be safe."

Meanwhile, Zelda's vision was blurred by the tears that had suddenly welled up. _When would they finally have the time to talk about a relationship?_She just felt numb as Kirian ushered her past the crowd of strangers and into the safety of her room with Impa leading the way. She looked back to the place where Link had disappeared and wrapped her fingers around her left shoulder, where a gloved hand had delicately touched her as she watched him leave.

* * *

A/N: Well, here I go again! Questions? Comments? plz send me a message. Want to know more about the OC chars later on? Say so and I'll do a separate story for that.

**Remember: No reviews, no story, no deal (: laters! **


End file.
